Rivalry Royale
by KiwiDayDreams
Summary: Post Mark of the Assassin, Hawke is jealous at the fact Sebastian told her he couldn't be intimate with her due to his vows, but he has no problem flirting with her little sister. She plans naughty revenge. Kink-meme fill, mature content.


_Dedicated to all the Sebastian-lovers who were driven mad by his flirtatious behavior with Bethany in MoTA when he won't even so much as suggestively waggle an eyebrow at our poor, neglected Hawkes!  
><em>

_Kink-meme fill, so mature content ahead!_

* * *

><p>As the eldest sibling in her family, Hawke had always felt responsible for the well-being of her younger sister. This protective nature had been instilled in her early when they discovered that Bethany was a mage. Since her family traveled frequently to avoid the templars and had to be discreet in just about everything they did, Leandra and Malcolm could not always be with their children. This left the task to Hawke who took it quite seriously. She trained night and day to defend her family from those who threatened to tear them apart and was ready to fight to the death if need be. When they fled Lothering and lost Carver to the ogre, Hawke felt her need to protect Bethany increase ten fold.<p>

How peculiar it was, then, when she suddenly felt the need to throttle the blighted girl until her face turned blue.

There was no doubt about it, Bethany was a very pretty, charming girl that had seemed to get all the right genes in all the right places. She had remained fairly modest about these qualities despite the fact that Hawke played them up numerous times in a sisterly confidence rally. One day the lovely mage with the dark hair and a figure to die for would steal some man's heart, and woe to the maidens who had fancied him before he saw her.

Woe, indeed.

"Were you really so wild? I don't think I could believe that."

"It's true, I was. My mother used to say that my behavior was a trial from the Maker to test her resolve." Bethany gave another of her airy giggles that Hawke had once found rather charming. At the moment, it simply made her flinch. Why, oh why hadn't she insisted that Isabela come? At least if the pirate was here she could distract Hawke from all the cursed giggling and chatter that had not ceased since they had parted from Tallis almost two days prior. She also would have had the gall to say something perfectly witty about the obvious flirting going on quite literally behind Hawke's back. And it _was_ flirting. Never in all the years she'd known him had Sebastian laughed so hard at one of _her_ jokes.

"Sister, do you suppose we could stop for a moment? My feet could use a rest."

_Well, that Warden stamina has done nothing for you at all, has it, -sister-?_

"I'm not tired, milady. I could carry you if you like." A twitch had firmly planted itself in the corner of Hawke's eye now. Sebastian's tone sounded joking, but she couldn't help but think about how he'd never offered such a courtesy to her, even in jest. Maker, smite him! Hawke turned on her heel, flashing them both a good-natured smile.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't we make camp here for the night. We won't make much more progress tonight in the dark. Best to get a good night's sleep and get and early start tomorrow."

Hawke didn't like seeing this side of herself, particularly because it was so rare. She had every reason in Thedas to be confident of herself. It was the kind of thing that came with besting the Arishok in battle and becoming the 'Champion of Kirkwall'. Fiercely independent, she hadn't even minded when her mother doted a little more on darling little Bethany and walking-terror Carver. Bethany was a mage, and as such it made sense that she would get a little more attention, and Carver was a trouble-maker that terrorized her constantly. Truthfully, she had never understood why the second half of the Hawke twins had been such a grump all the time, especially when Bethany was typically so sweet. Unfortunately, she was finally starting to relate.

Maker, she really should have been happier right then and even tried joining in on the banter as they began to set up camp. She hadn't seen Bethany in ages, not since she had joined the Wardens. A few sparse letters here and there had done little to soothe Hawke's concern for her sister. Seeing her alive and well should have been the highlight of the year, especially since she seemed to have adjusted so well.

"It is very honorable to be a Grey Warden, Bethany. You are truly blessed."

Oh, that's right. Sebastian _loved_ the Grey Wardens. In fact, he hadn't been able to shut up about it since Bethany had showed up, recognizing her garb instantly. Just how long had he really looked, Hawke wondered. Hastily, she shoved the raging jealousy back into her gut.

As she worked to pitch a tent, quickly becoming frustrated with how little it seemed to want to cooperate, she wondered if she'd been asking for this. Had she done something so wrong in her life that the forces that be thought it would be hilarious to throw this hitch into her life? She had found a man that was beautiful in every possible way and was such a perfect gentleman it was unbelievable – there _had_ to be a catch. That witch of the wilds had said so, in fact. There was _always_ a catch. She had teased him at first when he politely refused her advances, but she had respected his vows because she loved him. She didn't push; she didn't pry. He was worth more than all the pleasures of the world and she wanted him to know that. That didn't stop her from entertaining thoughts, of course, but overall she'd been a good girl. If she'd known that all it took was a spastic giggle and a bat of the eyes to make him reconsider she would have done it ages ago!

The branch that she had been trying to force into a bow as support for the tent decided it was tired of this nonsense and snapped back just then, whipping her in the eye. Hawke fell back, hand to her face, her frustration and the stinging pain quickly nullifying any idea of being a proper lady. She hadn't known that she'd acquired that full of a roster of obscenities until they flew from her mouth word for word.

She'd gotten to her feet with the last few phrases when she realized Sebastian and Bethany had stopped talking. Her good eye peered up at them and they may as well have been looking at her as though she was a bloody Arch Demon ready to devour them.

"Sister, are you -?" Bethany began meekly.

"FINE! I am very..._fine_," Hawke said, throwing the hand that wasn't over her eye in the air.

"That looked serious, milady. Bethany knows some healing. You should let her -," Sebastian started until Hawke jabbed a finger at him.

"I'm her _sister_. I _know _what she knows! I was there when she learned it, for Maker's sake!"

"He's right. You should let me see," Bethany said soothingly. Bless her for being so sweet, but the last thing Hawke wanted was to be coddled by her younger sister in front of the man she loved that said sister was obliviously stealing away! Obliviously! To the blight with it all! Hawke pulled her hand from her eye and lifted it, trying to find the words while encouraging them to, please, stop talking. She mustered all the calm and cool she could find in herself and opened her eyes despite the sting.

"Like I said. I'm fine. You two set up the tent and continue what I'm sure is an absolutely riveting conversation, and I am going to get firewood." Her hand slowly turned and pointed behind her, which she followed, skulking off towards a set of trees in the distance.

She didn't hear if they followed up on what she said, but that could have merely been because her head had begun to throb after being hit. With a hiss, she touched her eye and discovered the branch had cut a sliver of her flesh just at her brow. It was nothing serious and she knew Bethany could have easily alleviated the pain, but she was feeling obstinate. She wanted to wallow in her pain, not needing sweet little sister to fix it for her. When she'd ventured deep enough into the forest, she took a moment to sink down against the trunk of a tree, raking her fingers through her hair as she bowed her head.

The guilt for being so angry with them began to sink in. Deep down she knew they likely thought nothing of their behavior. They were simply relating and sharing stories. Bethany had always been a charmer no matter what she was doing and it was only logical that she would have that affect on Sebastian. The ex-prince had such a terrible habit of being naïve about flirtations and innuendo that it often made her wonder if his stories of being a wild-child were true. She remembered the first time she'd insinuated her sexual attraction to him and how long it took for him to catch the hint.

No matter how she rationalized or felt bad about it, she kept returning to the same thing.

_Why hasn't he ever done those things with -me-?_

Hawke was just considering returning to apologize when she heard Sebastian calling for her. The irritation started to resurface as part of her wanted him to go away while the other wanted to run into his arms, crying like an child and demanding that he explain why he liked Bethany so much more. When she rose to her feet, however, the stronger side of her, the one that had accomplished so much in Kirkwall in the last few years, told her to stop being an idiot. It reminded her that she was the Champion, not some quivering maiden who would die without the affection of a man. She did not feel threatened by templars, demons, or darkspawn, and damn it all if she was going to feel threatened by her _sister_.

When Sebastian passed her tree and realized she was there, he looked at her wordlessly. She said nothing, crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side.

"Are you okay?" he asked after uncomfortably clearing his throat.

"I'm -"

"Fine. So you've said," he finished for her. "I meant in general. It takes more than a cut to put you in such a foul mood."

"I'm just tired," she bluffed, wanting him to just figure out what he'd done wrong, because he should have known. He _should_ have, damnit.

"I'm sorry, milady, but I don't believe that," he dared, taking one step towards her. Those warring feelings came back. He was too good at looking genuinely concerned with that crease in his brow and the warmth in his eyes. Curse him to the void, Hawke thought sourly. "I feel as though I have vexed you, somehow."

"HA!" The laugh came out before Hawke could contain it. She tried to play it down anyway, covering her mouth and turning away from him. When she looked back over her shoulder at him, he just looked confused. It was irritatingly adorable. "Sebastian, you are aware I like you, right?"

"I am honored to call you friend, yes," he said and stumbled a little when Hawke advanced on him.

"No, I mean more than that."

"I...I think..."

"You know, back in the Chantry. When you said you were at my service and I said I could think of a few services you could do. That." His blue eyes rounded, searching for the memory, then locked back on hers when he found it.

"Ah...Aye, I remember that."

Hawke pressed her palms together and gave a breath.

"And you said that you'd taken vows. Vows of chastity, so we could not go down that path."

"Aye."

"Good. Now, would you care to explain to me why this does not apply to my sister?"

"Bethany?" he asked, incredulous, eyes darting to the side once as he tried to conjure up a smile. "Hawke, we were simply talking. She's a sweet and brave girl."

"Hm," Hawke hummed, backing him up to a tree then and placing one hand at the side of his head. Maker, but he was starting to almost look terrified, likely wondering what she had in store for him. Hawke felt the corners of her lips quirk in a most devious manner. _Oh, Sebastian, if only you knew the extent of the things I could do to you right now._"And what am I?"

"Sorry?"

"What. Am. I, Sebastian?"

"You're the Champion of Kirkwall, my dear fr...oh, Maker..." Sebastian's brief prayer was barely a whisper as Hawke brought her lips a mere breath away from his. _Choose your words wisely, Choir-boy_, she thought.

"Friend...?" she offered.

"Aye...and...um..."

"And...?" Her fingers had slipped from the tree trunk to play with the curled ends of his auburn hair now, just tickling at the back of his neck. She felt a shudder run through him and he closed his eyes momentarily mumbling something under his breath. Poor Sebastian. So many prayers to say and no Chantry to run to.

"Sebastian... Tell me," she murmured quietly. "I won't tell the Maker, I promise."

"You are a devil of a woman sometimes, Hawke," he said, obviously frustrated as he turned his eyes to her finally, brows furrowed.

"Is that why you don't offer to carry me when _my _poor footsies get tired?" she asked.

"By the grace of Andraste, is that what this is about?" Hawke couldn't take it anymore. The righteous indignation coupled with those pouty lips of his begged her to react. He didn't get another word out before she crushed her mouth to his in a heated kiss that had been a long time coming. Far too long.

Hawke wasn't sure what she had been expecting. For some reason she thought he would fight against her, protest that she shouldn't be doing such a thing with a sworn brother of the Chantry. She reveled in the taste of him, how warm his lips were, just like she'd imagined. She'd always thought it was one of the biggest travesties in Thedas that Sebastian could stand there, accent doing the most delicious things with simple words she'd ever heard, with a mouth that begged to be ravaged, and then bar it all behind those cursed vows of his. Well, she always was good at picking locks.

She kissed him with a vengeance, making sure he'd remember every sensuous second of it back at the Chantry and drove the point home with the briefest swipe of the tip of her tongue over his lower lip.

"Take _that _to the confessional," she breathed. Admittedly, she was curious to see what look would be awaiting her upon parting, but she honestly hadn't expected that one.

In her years fighting alongside him, Hawke had seen a multitude of Sebastian's expressions from distraught to amused or bashful. Now, when his eyes finally opened to look at her, the doubt she'd had about his pre-Chantry days vanished. That look spoke of thoughts that were anything but holy. Despite the fact she was starting to get chills at the back of her neck, she moved to turn away from him. Let him sweat, she thought. Maybe if he played nice there would be more in it for him later. Maybe. If she felt like it.

When Sebastian seized her by the shoulder to stop her retreat, she shrugged him off. No doubt he'd come to his senses and was ready to lecture her for her brazen behavior. She wasn't in a mood to listen while he tried to dissolve his guilt by making her repent. His hand grasped her shoulder a second time, too firm to just brush away and he turned her around, seizing her by the hips once she faced him. Hawke glanced down at his hands and then back up at him.

"You want to know what you are," he spoke, tone unusually throaty and accent thick. "You're reckless, relentless, and devious."

"Kind of you to say," she said with a smirk, hands landing on his forearms, trying to wrest his hands away. He wouldn't budge.

"You are temptation in its rawest form, Hawke. A demon's intent is clear, but these parts of you... One moment you're sweet and genuine, then other times... I... I don't dare test my resolve."

"Oh, test it, Sebastian. _Test it_," Hawke whispered, leaning close again. "It's easy to preach, but so much harder to practice. Shall I help you?" Her finger curled its way into his belt and tugged, nudging his hips against hers.

"Don't do this to me, lass."

"Oh, that's new. What happened to 'milady'?" she said, hand to her mouth in mock surprise.

"You are going to ruin me..."

"I beg to differ. I like this side of you much better." Given that his grip on her hadn't done anything but tighten in the last few minutes, Hawke decided she was likely not going anywhere, nor would she want to. Sebastian was obviously waging an inner war between his morals and hormones. She was a keen observer and had noticed that his eyes had darted to her mouth more than once while she talked, his tongue slightly swiping over his own. She brought her hand up to the back of his head again, burying her fingers in his hair as she kissed him again, more heated this time. She felt a jolt of pleasure shock through her body when he responded this time, and she wasn't certain, but she could have sworn he initiated the battle of tongues that ensued then. And, Maker, could he _duel_.

Hormones seemed to have smothered out morals as he stumbled and backed her up against another tree, fingers scratching over her thigh as he hiked it up to his hip. Hawke gasped at the feeling and leaned around to return the favor and bit down on the tender spot between his neck and shoulder just beneath the hood of his coat. She felt him tense and dug in her teeth a little more to force the moan that whimpered at the back of his throat out into the air. _Mine, mine, mine, gorgeous Chantry-boy_, she hummed in her head.

When she claimed his mouth again she felt him begin to push back against her hand in an attempt to break away. Hawke was not prepared to let the kiss end so abruptly and held him there the best she could until his palms found her cheeks and gently nudged her head back.

He looked at her for a moment as he caught his breath and she couldn't help but smirk a little at how flustered and rosy he was starting to look.

"Is there something wrong, Sebastian?" she asked with a suggestive quirk of her eyebrow.

"Nothing...and everything," he said as he swallowed thickly. "I cannot do this. We cannot."

Hawke visibly groaned with her whole body, rolling her head to the side before turning it back to him. Did he truly think he could tease her with a glimpse of his closely guarded wonton nature and then leave her in the lurch? By the void, this was _not_ going to happen. She was not going to suffer those chaste little glances and smiles any longer. She wanted that lust to burn hot and blue in his eyes like it had when she first kissed him. Hawke slumped against the tree and lifted her eyes to him with the most soulful look she could manage.

"Sebastian... Don't you want me?" she pouted. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly, hair still in a tousle from the iron grip she'd had on it. "Oh! How could I have fooled myself so deeply?" Her hand flew to her mouth as she feigned a rush of emotion. "You never fancied me, did you? But my sister..."

"By the gods, Hawke!" Sebastian growled with such a furious tone she was almost truly shocked. "You can not tell me you are so senseless that you can't see that I do! _Feel_ that I do..." The rogue gasped as his hands landed on either side of her head, his breath searing against her neck as he emphasized his point by driving his hips against hers. _Oh, Maker, yes_ she moaned in her head. _Let me see how wild you are._

Despite her silent pleas, Sebastian was adamant about trying to resist his physical urges. He was a hard one to crack, she had to give him that. That didn't mean she wasn't going to try her damndest, though.

"Oh, blessed Andraste, forgive my unholy thoughts...," she heard him murmur as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. Stealthily, she worked her fingers down and unhooked the front of her jerkin and blouse, peeling the layers of fabric away to expose the slightest curve of her breasts.

"If it's any consolation, I forgive you," she all but purred to get his attention. When he opened his eyes to offer her what was, no doubt, a scornful look, he came face to face with the soft hint of her soft and welcoming flesh. Though he was distracted, he eventually found her eyes again and Hawke teasingly tugged at her collar, pulling the bits of cloth off her skin further. She felt ever so giddy that they'd left in such a hurry that morning, leaving her no time to bother with the troublesome underclothes after she'd bathed. This fact obviously did not escape Sebastian as she watched one brow slowly rise and the corners of his mouth tug it threatened to smirk.

"As a brother of the Chantry, I feel I must express my concern for your lack of modesty, milady," he said, though the way his eyes wandered did not make her think of the Chantry in the slightest. "As a prince, however..."

"As a prince...?" Hawke encouraged, trying not to sound as eager as she felt.

"It is my duty...to find out just how far your alluring indecencies go..." Though his tone and all his words implied already had a flush of pink crawling up Hawke's half exposed chest and neck, she was most keenly aware of his hand not only returning to her thigh, but slipping down and around between her legs. In a completely unexpected maneuver, Sebastian pushed away the leather of the skirt and traced the tips of his fingers just lightly over her increasingly moist flesh. He hummed deep in his throat, never taking his eyes off her, particularly when her lips parted in a shuddered breath. "Oh, aye, but she is a wicked one."

"Mmf.. Only with you, Choir-boy," she murmured, feeling his fingers slowly part her, knuckles curling up into the wetness and just barely gracing her sweet spot.

"Are you going to tell me you planned on testing me like this?"

"Wished, hoped, dreamed? Yes. But planned? No. This is entirely your fault," Hawke replied airily, tracing her fingers over his jaw before kissing him again, nipping at his lower lip. Sebastian grunted, pulling his moistened hand away from her to steady himself against the tree as his hips ground forward against her. Hawke arched into him appreciatively, parting from his mouth to tilt her head back a little. "Come to think of it, maybe _you _planned all this. Drive me crazy with your vows and then rile me up by making eyes at my sister. Then I would jump you and you'd be the poor victim of my brazen ways."

"I wasn't making eyes," he said, sounding a little irritated again at her accusation. "And while I didn't plan anything of the sort, you're quite right. I _am _a victim of your brazen ways." While Sebastian had been arguing, Hawke let her nimble fingers dance about the clasps of his armor, unhooking the chest piece and letting it fall away with a dull thud. "Do you realize how many of my vows I'm breaking?" Hawke gave a disinterested hum in her throat as the shoulder guard followed suit, snickering as Sebastian just then seemed to realize what she was doing.

"Trust me. You'll get over it," she said as the buckles on his chainmail began to unloop with some encouragement from her fingers. With that pushed aside, she pulled open his coat and reveled in the first glimpse of his chest, tickling her fingertips through the bit of auburn hair there. She felt her hand raise when he gave a deep, frustrated breath. Well, he hadn't thrown her off yet in a fit of guilt yet, and his skin was so delightfully _warm_. It was now or never.

Hawke shoved him back with a firm press of her hand, eventually backing him up against one of the larger, older trees in the woods. The roots were gnarled and only half submerged in the dirt, causing Sebastian to stumble and slip down its trunk to the ground. He was normally so graceful with his footing, Hawke thought with amusement. She truly must have been setting him off and she was loving every second of it. For a second he looked like he planned on saying something to her, but she never discovered what it was because when her palm rubbed up against the bulge in his pants, all he could do was whimper.

Hawke had always rather enjoyed being in charge and being a leader, but never had she loved it so much as right then. The way his body submitted to her was making her feel ever more daring, and as she sat on her knees with her hand at Sebastian's crotch, she decided she was going to enjoy this to its fullest.

"Take off your belt, Sebastian," she murmured into his ear as she leaned near it and wrapped her lips about the sensitive curve. He hesitated. "Take it off and I'll show you what I do to naughty little princes." She grinned so wide her face began to hurt as she heard him shuffle beneath her, the clanking of that blasted Andraste buckle coming undone and falling aside telling her he really did want this. It was almost symbolic, really.

She leaned back and muffled a giggle at how hard Sebastian watched her hands as her fingers unlaced his trousers and began to peel away the fabric. Maybe he was afraid his manhood had vanished in all those celibate years. As soon as she'd coaxed the length into the open, and, Maker, it must have been the Chantry's best kept secret, she gave him a healthy squeeze to let him know all was right as rain.

"You're _enjoying _this," she heard him say, the slightest bit of wryness in his voice. Hawke leaned back enough to look at him. "Making me squirm..."

"Damn straight," Hawke said, fisting him a little before stroking the tip of his length. Her forehead pressed to his and she felt him give a soft exhale of breath against her mouth. "You've made me do the very same for to long, Sebastian...and I think it's about time you _repent_."

"Keep that up and I'll never be able to say my prayers again without thinking of this," he chuckled throatily, bucking up a little into her grip.

"Exactly," Hawke breathed, releasing him just long enough to straddle his form, crushing her wet flesh up against the stiffness of him. "I want you to think of me...to remember _this_."

Sebastian was saying something then, murmuring beneath a heated breath that had begun to swell into rhythmic panting echoing the rocking of her hips. His fingers instinctively worked their way up into her hair and the distinct scent of earth and pine that had been smudged on them from his fall filled her senses. His whispers tickled their way across her collar bone as he leaned forward to place fevered kisses on her exposed skin.

"Sebastian...," Hawke chuckled through a deep sigh that escaped her lips. "Are you praying?" He didn't reply, but one of his hands worked its way to the small of her back while the other pressed her against it, shoving away the strips of fabric still concealing her breasts. She gasped as the cold air licked her skin, wriggling and crying out in delight when Sebastian's tongue followed suit, adding to the chill. He palmed one breast, thumbing the stiffened nipple while he kissed and sucked at the other. Hawke dug her fingernails into the thickness of his winter coat, wishing it wasn't in the way of her hungry touch. A dark, possessive part of her wanted to mark him, to leave deep passionate scratches that would take days to heal. Not long enough to draw concern, but just long enough to draw attention.

What would the Grand Cleric say, she wondered. Would she ask him where he'd gotten them? What would he say? But, dear Sebastian, those don't _look_like wounds from a weapon. Hawke began to grin full and wide at the thought as her head tilted back, imagining the look on Sebastian's flushed face should that happen. "Ah!"

She was pulled from her thoughts, head snapping forward to look at Sebastian as she felt the pinch of teeth at the soft flesh of her breast. Sebastian caught her gaze, blue eyes flaring with lust just before Hawke found herself landing heavily on her back with the prince above her. The playful, and dare she say _wicked_ grin that crossed his features at her surprise made her flinch.

"Thought you would have seen that coming...," he teased.

"I was distracted. You're cheating."

"Oh, I didn't know there were rules to this game. No doubt that's because you've broken them all already. Any other rules I should know about?" Sebastian humored her, getting a little too smug for her liking. This was _her _revenge, and damned if she was going to let him suddenly turn the tables and get dominant with her! With a grunt and a huff, she hooked her legs around him and rolled, pinning him to the ground with her fists at his shoulders.

"There's only two rules, and the first is that I'm in charge," she said, rolling her hips against him again, causing him to moan deep in his throat.

"Dare I venture to ask about the second?" he said, laying there, eyes skimming up and down her form languidly. Hawke pressed her hair out of her eyes and then leaned over him, making sure she had his full attention.

"Simple. You're _mine_." That said, she pressed her hands to his chest, working them inside his tunic and coat against his skin and raking her nails against the yielding flesh. Sebastian shuddered and yelped slightly as she leaned into it at the last minute.

"Hawke, that's going to -!" His argument was quickly halted as she kissed him, pulling his tongue into a fervent battle in their mouths. As she parted, she bit down on his lip lightly, then began to nip her way down his throat. She could feel him squirming beneath her, breath catching and making him sound somewhere on the edge of pleasure and panic. She bit down on his shoulder and held on for the briefest moment until his hand gripped her hair and pulled hard, forcing her to let go. When he shoved at her shoulders, she wondered if she had taken her rough play a little far. She had only assumed Sebastian had been into much kinkier things when he was younger, but she didn't really know the extent of it. Perhaps he wasn't used to being manhandled.

Hawke's doubt vanished, however, when he followed her on the forest floor, hand shoving her leathers away and clawing at her buttoch none-too-gently to hoist her hips to meet his. Hawke hissed at the feeling of his nails grazing her, and again when he found her entrance and thrust without warning as deep as he could go. She felt her back raise off the ground as she arched with the feeling. Sebastian groaned appreciatively, eyes rolling back in his head with the sensation before returning to her again.

She opened her mouth to speak, or to moan, she wasn't exactly sure. All Hawke knew was there was a small noise straining at the back of her throat that came out in pitiful whimpers as the ex-prince began to take her relentlessly, ducking his head to return the favor of burying his teeth against her throat. Hawke inhaled sharply at the pinch of her skin, holding her breath while his tongue pressed against her racing pulse. His free hand, pressed against the dirt by her head, wrapped its fingers about a lock of hair within his reach and tugged.

When the tugging began to grate, Hawke found herself a fistful of his thick auburn hair and pulled, forcing him to part with the flesh she was certain was about to start bruising. Their eyes met again, and then Sebastian said something she was sure she would never get out of her head as long as she lived.

"Jealousy suits you, Hawke... I've never seen such fire in you...and I think I _like it_."

Hawke laughed deliriously, a hint of bitterness working its way into her tone.

"Is this the part where you tell me you were flirting with my sister on purpose?" she asked, one eyebrow curving upward.

"Not at all..."

As if she knew she was being talked about, Bethany suddenly made her presence known somewhere not too far off in the distance. Apparently, they had been taking too long to return to the camp and she had likely gotten worried, or else she just didn't want to be left alone. Hawke couldn't blame her, really, but that didn't stop her from feeling frustration well up again at her sister ruining things again.

"Hawke? Sebastian? Are you there?"

Hawke gave a small snort and then glanced back at Sebastian, expecting that this was the end of their escapade. He'd completely stilled at the sound of Bethany's voice, staring off into the thickest part of the trees, silent and...red as a tomato. Hawke glanced between Sebastian and Bethany's ever nearing calls, a terribly evil idea crawling into her head. Her grin must have been something spectacular when Sebastian looked back at her because he began to look confused.

"We should get ourselves together before she finds us," he whispered. Maker, he looked like a boy who had just been caught discovering his own pleasures in his room in the middle of the day. The smug, ravenous Sebastian had run away and hidden somewhere. Now was her chance.

With his attention diverted, it was frightfully easy for Hawke to reclaim her place above him. He looked up at her with wide blue eyes as though she was absolutely mad. Maybe she was, but Hawke bit down on her lower lip and gave a testing rock of her hips. Sebastian gasped, his shaft already starting to stiffen again at the feeling of her wet flesh.

"Hawke, what are you-?" With one swift motion, Hawke sheathed Sebastian back inside herself and began to move. Flying up to a sitting position, Sebastian's hands were on her hips trying to stop the torture that she was putting him through, but his body was far too gone to obey anything his head was telling him. His nethers ached for release and Hawke could feel him throbbing inside her. For a moment, she felt pity for the strain and panic he must have felt when they'd been interrupted, but it was quickly replaced with glee when she heard him choke out a moan.

"Sebastian? Is that you?" Bethany asked. Sebastian threw a look at Hawke and she simply grinned. His mouth dropped open and then closed again, his brow furrowing as a drop of sweat trickled down it.

"Might want to answer her," Hawke cooed as she watched him fight to contain his vocalizations.

"You're a demon, Hawke," he said, voice husky with arousal.

"Sebastian?"

"I'm... We're here, Bethany!" Hawke commended him for managing to keep his voice steady. She had to try harder.

"Where? It's dark, I can barely see a thing! Is everything alright?"

"It's fine! We're... oh, Maker," he hissed as Hawke leaned around to take his ear between her teeth, licking at it. "Just go back to camp! We'll be right there!"

"Are you certain? Is my sister alright?" Hawke felt a thrill shoot through her. Bethany sounded like she was just about on top of them and the idea of being caught was too much.

"Maker, YES!" he shouted and then growled as Hawke giggled in his ear, jostling her a little. "I mean, yes, she's fine! Just having a _bad_ day, that's all!"

"A day I plan on repeating... over, and over, and over, and over," Hawke murmured, punctuating her words with pleasantly deep, slick motions on and off of Sebastian's manhood.

"You're going to kill me, Hawke," Sebastian growled against her mouth as he caught it again and kissed her until his nearing climax made him pull back for a breath. Hawke gripped his shoulders as her own pleasure began to swell, her muscles clenching around him and guiding him over the edge. She bit her lip to muffle her cries, but found that Sebastian opted to bury his face against her shoulder, arms wrapping tightly around her as he rode through his own end.

"So...," Bethany's voice came tentatively through the silence after a moment. "Are you coming, then?"

Sebastian and Hawke glanced up at each other then, and not even the Chantry-boy could stop the amused smirk from claiming his lips.

"Yes! We'll be right there!" Hawke replied before Bethany decided to venture any further towards their location. There was a soft ruffle of brush and both Hawke and the prince heaved a deep breath as the sound drifted off into the distance.

They untangled themselves from each other and wordlessly went about cleaning up, Sebastian re-attaching his misplaced armor. When Hawke had done up her shirt and adjusted her leathers, she approached Sebastian and brushed her hand through his hair, absently fixing the stray strands and tucking them behind his ears. He stood and watched her as she straightened his armor and coat, a gleam of fondness in his eyes.

"Maker, but you are a wonder," he finally said and Hawke glanced up at him.

"Does that mean you forgive me for sullying you?" she asked, giving him big, innocent eyes.

"The Maker does teach forgiveness," Sebastian said, returning the favor with her hair, pulling a twig and a leaf out of her locks. "And it would be wrong of me to deny that I..."

"Enjoyed it?"

"Aye."

"Thoroughly?"

"...Aye."

"And you'd do it again and again and again?"

"Let's not get carried away."

"I can dream...and, oh Sebastian, do I dream," she grinned.

"After that I imagine so will I," he said, sounding as though he wasn't sure if he should feel guilty or pleased. "I will have a great deal of praying to do." Hawke stepped up to him then, winding her arms around his neck loosely and just lightly touching the tips of their noses together.

"Well, I hope you won't think too poorly of me..."

"Oh, Hawke," Sebastian's lips curled into that wonderfully devious smile she was starting to love as brushed his palms against her hips and pulled her close. "I could never think poorly of you..." He tilted his head, eyes lidded while his lips just lightly touched hers. "But I'd be lying if I said I never thought _badly _of you."

For all Hawke's worries, his lingering kiss promised that it would not be their last.

_~FIN~_


End file.
